Our Little Prank
by LucyXGray Forever
Summary: Gray put up a job on the request board and Lucy takes it. Lucy was not expecting this kind of job when she got to his house...
1. The JOB

_**Lucy P.O.V**_

"_**Mannnn, Mira-san, any jobs I can do?" I said. **_

_**Mira-san looked in her special book filled with jobs and said "Hmmm, well Lucy, the only job we have is to help...Gray out at his house." **_

_**I thought to myself, "Gray?! His house?! Ehhhh, what should I do?! He's my nakama, he wouldn't do anything right? Errrr, maybe he will? I am, very adorable. Errrr what should I do? **_

_**Mira-san was looking at me, she saw that I was blushing, since she was the master at match making, she did something that I really got flustered about. **_

"_**Neh, Gray!" Mira-san said.**_

_**Gray looked over at Mira-san. "WHAT?!" Gray screamed.**_

_**Mira-san noticed that he was fighting Natsu at that time, but she knew he would stop after she told him this. "Lucy is coming over to help you out ok? The job you posted on the request board." Mira-san said with a grin.**_

_**Gray stopped as soon as Mira-san said that. Right when he stopped, Natsu gave him a big fist to the face. He landed right on top of me.**_

"_**ACK!" I said gasping for breath. As for someone who looks very light, Gray was very heavy, was it because of his muscles? As soon as I came to my senses, Gray was on top of me, he was staring at me with his grey eyes. I noticed how long his eyelashes were. They were really...pretty... He didn't say a word, everyone in the guild were staring at us, except for Juvia and Mira-san, Juvia was whining, Mira-san was smirking. When I looked back at Gray, he was leaning closer and closer until...**_

"_**They lllliiiikeeeee each other" Happy said.**_

_**Gray got off of me as soon as Happy said that.**_

"_**Sorry about that Lucy," Gray said blushing a you're coming over for the job?**_

"_**What? Oh, OH! Ha ha... yeah" I said nervously. Gray saw how nervous I was.**_

"_**Ok then, be by my house tomorrow by 12:00 ok?" He said calmly, but with a tint of pink in his cheeks.**_

_**Before he left, he whispered into my ear, " I know you're nervous, don't be, I promise I won't do anything to make you uncomfortable."**_

_**He left the guild after that. I felt my eyes tearing up a bit. " I'm sorry Gray... It wasn't like that! You're a true gentlemen...**_


	2. Misunderstandings

_**Normal P.O.V**_

_**As Gray was walking out the door, Juvia stared at Lucy, " I can't let Gray-sama be taken by my love rival! Juvia will go to Gray-sama's house tomorrow and see what this "job" is...**_

_**Lucy got up at 10:00, for the whole night, Lucy could not sleep.**_

"_**Gray won't do anything, he promised, I should stop worrying." Lucy said with a sheepish grin.**_

_**She got up and went to the bathroom. She took a shower, brushed her teeth, put on a blue jean skirt, a white tank top, black boots, and then she headed out.**_

_**Gray on the other hand, was still sleeping. It was 10:23 and Lucy knocked on the door. No answer, she knocked again, and there was no answer. **_

"_**Gray? You there?" Lucy said.**_

_**She looked left, and right, then Lucy just opened the door and walked in. She was very surprised of how clean his house was. **_

"_**Gray?" Lucy said nervously. If you're planning on scaring me, I'm going to kill you! Geeeeezz! Where are you!**_

_**Lucy kept walking around until she found his bedroom. She looked inside and saw Gray sleeping in his bed. She tiptoed to his bed and saw Gray's sleeping face.**_

"_**Gray you're still sleeping?! Lucy yelled but softly. **_

_**She looked at him and realized shes in his bedroom. She gave a small kya and woke Gray up.**_

" _**Lucy?" He said with his soothing voice.**_

_**Lucy looked back and saw Gray with his eyes half closed and shirtless. She was blushing like crazy.**_

"_**Y-y-eah?!" Lucy said nervously**_

_**He opened his arms and said " Can I have a hugggg" Gray said cutely.**_

"_**O-O-O! HAHAHAHAHAAA, I THOUGHT YOU SAID TO GIVE U A HUG!" Lucy said hysterically. **_

"_**But I did." Gray said in a monotone-like voice. As always, Lucy was blushing her butt off by this point.**_

_**As Lucy was coming closer to Gray, a certain water mage was watching them with her wide eyes.**_

"_**G-Gray-sama...?" Juvia said tearing up.**_

_**As Lucy was almost about to hug Gray, he pulled her into his bed.**_

"_**Sorry Luce, I'm too tired for the job, give me 5 more minutes please..." Gray said as he was drifting off to sleep.**_

" _**I understand, but, why PULL ME INTO UR BED!" Lucy said screaming softly.**_

_**As the minutes passed by, she could feel Gray's breathe against her neck. His cold hands wrapped around her waist. Even though they were cold... it was somehow very warm to her. It has been 4 minutes and Lucy was about to wake Gray up right before she says...**_

" _**Gray... I really, l-love you..."**_

_**After Lucy said that, Gray woke up.**_

"_**Lucy? Did you say something?" Gray said in a sexy tone, but calmly. Lucy gasped.**_

"_**N-NO!" Lucy said as she pushed him off the bed.**_

"_**Geez women! Calm down! What I do?!" Gray said, annoyed at Lucy.**_

"_**NOTHING! Just get up and wear clothes this time! I'll be in the living room waiting for you when you're done! Lucy pronounced in a annoying attitude.**_

"_**D-Did I do something to make her uncomfortable?!" Gray said in a confused tone. As Lucy shut the door, she was having regrets.**_

"_**Damn it... I did it to Gray again... I'm such a bad person... but he grabbed me and pulled me into his bed! And then started sleeping! How else is a girl suppose to act!" Lucy said annoyed at herself.**_

"_**I hope Juvia never finds out about this, I would hate to break her heart..." but she was too late, Juvia knew about the hug, the bed pulling, and Juvia did not take it well. She went back to the guild to do something so shocking, even master did not take it well...**_

_**CLIFFHANGER SUCKERS! sorry, I'm so bad at writing fan fictions, I just had the urge to write a fan fiction of my own! XD poor Juvia, don't hate, I love Juvia but I need someone to spice things up a little! XD 3**_


	3. Juvia

_**Juvia's P.O.V**_

"_**Gray- sama! You're true love is Lucy-san?! Juvia said while crying.**_

"_**Should Juvia let them be?... Or should Juvia do something about it?..**_

"_**No!, Juvia should let them be... but, Juvia cannot stand to be in Fairy Tail while Gray-sama and Lucy-san be with each other.**_

_***Flashback***_

_**Juvia was just walking towards Fairy Tail when suddenly Lyon-san appeared out of nowhere. **_

"_**Juvia-chan!" Lyon-san said while running towards Juvia. Juvia dodged Lyon-san and Lyon-san fell to the floor.**_

"_**I'm sorry Lyon-san, Juvia just had to dodge you, Juvia is not in the great of a mood." Juvia said sniffling a little. Lyon-san saw how Juvia was crying and he looked a little bit agitated.**_

" _**Juvia-chan, that dumbass Gray did something again didn't he?!" Lyon-san said calmly.**_

" _**No,no! Juvia just found out Gray-sama does not like Juvia back, so Juvia is just a little bit sad. Juvia is thinking about...leaving Fairy Tail forever." Lyon-san was surprised, but calm.**_

"_**Juvia-chan, If you are thinking about leaving Fairy tail, why not come to Lamia Scale? I would love to have you in our guild. Join us if you ever think about it." Lyon-san said happily.**_

"_**Juvia will think about it Lyon-san, thank you." Juvia said while blushing a little bit.**_

_***Flashback over***_

"_**Master, Juvia, would like to... leave Fairy tail." Juvia said while tearing up a little.**_

"_**Ju-Juvia! Why?!" Master said while being surprised.**_

" _**Juvia has found out Gray-sama loves Lucy-san, Juvia knows it is a stupid reason to leave, but Juvia cannot stand to look at Gray-sama kiss and hug Lucy-san."**_

" _**Juvia, you are one of my strong and precious kid, I support your decision." Master said.**_

" _**M-Master." Juvia said while tearing up. " Before Juvia leaves, please read this letter to the my friends if they ask about Juvia's disappearance. Now master, farewell, I will miss my family, but a new family waits for me soon. Goodbye" **_

_**Master was watching Juvia all the way until he couldn't see Juvia anymore. Juvia will miss Fairy tail a lot, but Juvia has to make this decision. As Juvia was walking away from Magnolia, Juvia looked back, tearing up and said, " Farewell Magnolia, Fairy Tail, and Gray-sama, I'll miss you so much. Then Juvia went away, never to be seen again.**_

_*** BAD STORYYYYYY! SORRYYYYY DONT WORRY, THE LETTER WILL EXPLAIN EVERYTHINGGGG. CURSE MY BAD STORY SKILLSSSSS =3=***_


	4. Kisss

_**Gray's P.O.V**_

_**Lucy just slammed the door, and I am really confused. **_

"_**What did I do? Ummmm, I remember her coming into my room. I heard crying but it didn't sound like her so I ignored it. She wanted me to get up I think. Then what?! Think Gray think... AHHAAA! She wanted me to get up, so she got into my bed for some reason. What did she say? I love...**_

" _**GRAY! ARE YOU DONE YET?!" Lucy yelled.**_

"_**WAAA!" I said surprisingly. "Geez, I'm coming, I'm coming. I opened the door and went out. I looked at Lucy, she looked really red and agitated. **_

" _**What?" I said puzzled.**_

" _**I said to wear clothes..." Lucy said quietly. I looked down. **_

" _**GAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I screamed. I went in, then came back out with a white colored T-shirt, and black jeans. Lucy looked at me with a very surprised look.**_

" _**You are... really fast at putting your clothes on Gray!" Lucy said joyfully.**_

" _**I am? I was in there for a long time." I said puzzled.**_

" _**Five seconds is long? I take about-" Lucy said. She stopped right in the middle of her sentence.**_

"_**What?" I said. **_

_**Lucy squinted her eyes and said, " I forgot." She pulled out a sheet of paper and yelled, " Whats this job about Gray! It's 2:30! 2 hours have past!"**_

" _**Oh, crap, that... well that job, it's really complicated."**_

"_**What do you mean Gray..." Lucy said in a bored tone.**_

" _**I want to prank Natsu, but I really need help for ideas. He's pranked me so many times already, remember that time he stole my pants, you were there Lucy!" I said in an agitated voice. Lucy looked up, trying to think when she saw that. **_

" _**GOH!" Lucy said surprisingly. Then she got very quiet. **_

" _**I-I remember..." Lucy said while blushing. I have to admit, Lucy looked really cute like that.**_

"_**W-W Stop staring at me Gray!" **_

"_**Ehh? What?"**_

" _**Gray! You're such a-" as Lucy said that, she tripped on the carpet and landed with on top of me.**_

" _**OWW" We said in unison. When we came to our senses, we were staring at each other head on. Lucy's eyes are really beautiful, her hair is really soft too.**_

" _**Lucy..." I said softly.**_

" _**Gray..." Lucy said quietly.**_

_**As soon as I realized it, our lips met and we were kissing...in my own living room!**_

_*** ok, whoever is reading my crappy fan fiction, I want you guys to give me a review of what the prank should be! I shall pick the best one, if there are none, I'll feel really stupid and sad T-T I'll pick the best one and use it, new fan fiction going to be released tomorrow after school! until then YIPPE!***_


	5. Hold Hands

_*Poo, there were only three, but I picked the best one T-T*_

_Lucy's P.O.V_

_As soon as I knew it, we were kissing. His lips were icy cold, and since mine were warm, it was a perfect mix. He was kissing me gently and softly, no tongue, just sweetly. We were kissing for about 2 min. until we needed our breathe._

" _G-Gray! Did we...just kiss?" I said blushing._

"_Yes we did...but I have one question Lucy." Gray said. " Yeah?"_

" _Do you love me as much as I love you? I loved you every since I saw you, how you act, how you look when you smile. Your laugh, as Gemini said, you're pretty damn cute Lucy.." Gray said blushing._

" _G-Gray! I-I..." I said quietly. " I..." I couldn't even finish my sentence._

_Gray's lips were on mine already. This time it was was a little more intense. His tongue was on mine and we were kissing like mad. I wrapped my arms around his neck, and he wrapped his on my hips. My answer was clear to him, I loved him too._

" _W-WAIT!" I thought while pushing him away. " I got an idea for pranking Natsu! He hates eating ice cream right? Or anything cold right?!"_

" _Y-yea?" Gray said stuttering._

" _Since Natsu is really slow, maybe we could get red ice cream and feed it to him?" I said._

" _Lucy that's brilliant! I can imagine the look on his face!" Gray said while laughing." But..."_

" _But what?" I said._

" _I...kinda want to kiss just a little bit more..." Gray said shyly._

" _I'll give you that privilege when we prank Natsu." I said teasingly._

" _Since I want that soon, let's go right now." Gray said while rushing to the door._

_*Time skip ^_^*_

_Gray and I arrived at the guild when suddenly master called us over._

" _Read this letter...It was left off by Juvia..." Master looked very depressed, I knew it wasn't good news._

" _Dear Guildmates of Fairy Tail Magnolia, also known as Juvia's family. Juvia had found out Gray-sama and Lucy-san now love each other, so Juvia has decided to leave Fairy Tail. Juvia supports Lucy-san and Gray-sama's love together, but Juvia thinks she can't see them anymore. Juvia would break down in tears everytime she saw them. Lyon-san has invited Juvia to Lamia Scale. If you ever want to find Juvia, she will be at Lamia Scale. Please support Juvia's decision. She wants to do this, please do not try to bring Juvia back, I will miss all of you especially Gray-sama. Juvia will my former family eventually. Until then, Juvia says goodbye..._

_Love,_

_Juvia_

_Gray and I were frozen. I knew we were wondering the same thing. How did Juvia even know ? We felt super guilty, we drove Juvia out of Fairy Tail!_

_I started to tear up, Gray hugged me, he squeezed me tightly. Even though he didn't like her back, he did care about her feelings. We both started to sob, but master stopped us._

" _GRAY! LUCY!" Master screamed. We were both very shocked, but we listened to what master had to say._

" _Juvia did this on her own will! It's not your fault. You two love each other, you can't just ignore each other and pretend not to love one another just for Juvia. Juvia knows that, that's why she left. She did not want you two to break up just for her sake. Juvia thought of you two while leaving. I'm sure she hated to leave here, but she wanted for your two love to last forever."_

" _Master..." we both said. " Thank you..." Then we both left the office together, we were happy, but we still felt sad that one of our family member left us..._

" _NOW THEN! Where is NATSU!" I yelled with joy._

" _Natsu went on a job for 2 months with Erza." Mira-san said with a smile._

"_WHAT?!" We screamed in unision._

" _MY RENT!"_

" _MY REVENGE!"_

_We looked at each other, and laughed._

" _Well I guess my sweet revenge would have to wait Lucy." Gray said while laughing._

" _MMYYYY RENNNNTTTT" I screamed sobbing._

" _LUCY CHILL OUT. We'll go on a job together ok?" Gray said calmly._

" _Fine." I said while pouting._

_Even though I was really looking forward to pranking Natsu. I eventually just went on a job while holding Gray's hand all the way there..._

_* ended it very badly, hope I write better ones better GRRRRRRRRR*_


End file.
